


Photograph

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Humor, Nicknames, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh wow look" he said excitedly "Here's Ben, and Leslie, and Ron, and Chris, and Ann, and Tom, and Donna, and you, and me, and Craig, and Jerry..." The kids looked confused. April rolled her eyes."Those aren't their names Andy."April shows the kids a picture...





	Photograph

"See look", April said, she was showing her kids a picture of the gang back in the old days. "Here's Uncle Nerd Face, Aunt Crazy Pants, Uncle Tough-Guy..." she fell silent and pointed at two faces on the photo, "And this is?" she asked the kids.

"Uncle Annoying and Aunt Stupid Poo-Poo Face" they responded.

"Good", she said, "Now here's Uncle Fashion-Dork and Aunt Social Media. Over here's me and daddy, and back here is Uncle Yells-A-Lot. And of course Uncle Stupid Head Name Changer.

At that moment Andy walked in. "Watch'ya doin" he asked.

"Showing the kids a picture." she responded nonchalantly.

"Oh wow look" he said excitedly "Here's Ben, and Leslie, and Ron, and Chris, and Ann, and Tom, and Donna, and you, and me, and Craig, and Jerry..." The kids looked confused. April rolled her eyes.

"Those aren't their names Andy."


End file.
